


The Moment You Were Free

by assholekenma



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul √A
Genre: AU, Au where Hide is a shapeshifter, Fluff, M/M, and Kaneki becomes his protector, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide was finally old enough to go to the outside world were many dangers  met him until he met Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

He was only 5 when he first went outside. Wait scratch that sneaked outside. And so was the other.

Hideyoshi was his name and no one could forget it, but everyone calls him Hide for short. Anyway...

His parents told him that he could only go outside when he was 13 but he never listened and went outside when he was only 5. What a rebel.

As he waited for his parents to fall asleep he casually listened for voices and once the voices stopped he would stop walking toward the exit and listen for voices again so he could continue walking.

As he finally made it outside he looked up at the stars that always looked down at him shining brightly as if they were happy. He sighed at that though since the stars were never lonely and had each other while he had only his parents and no one else...but that could change as he heard a slight noise in the distance which sounded like crying.

As Hide walked closer the crying got louder and when he was at the area where the crying was he stopped and hid behind a bush and looked over at the other.

He had white hair and that was all he saw. He geussed that they were the same age and walked closer to him in human form.

"H-hi..." he started out as the other looked up at him with brown eyes showing fear. Hide looked at him trying not to scare him and lightly smiled. While the other scooted back a little still trying.

"Oh I'm sorry am I scaring you...?"

"N-no your fine..."

"Can you tell me your name..?"

"K-kaneki..."

"Ah nice to meet you Kaneki call me Hide!" He put on a smile and lent a hand.

Kaneki took the others hand and was pulled up. He looked at the other who was still smiling. "Hide...?"

He nodded. "Yup! Nice to meet you! Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-im.. lost..."

"Ooh well would you like me to stay with you until your parents find you...?"

"Yeah that would be nice..."

Both smiled and decided to stay at that spot and sleep there. Hide didn't care if he got in trouble but he wanted to help the other.


	2. Are You Still There?

Ever since that incident with Kaneki the other always sneaked out at night just to see him but that only lasted for a week. His parents caught him sneaking out and then decided to block the entrance/exit. Which made him sad noe that he won't be able to see the other anymore.

Not like he loved the other but just liked him as a friend. So he slid a note under the barricade hoping Kaneki would see this. The note told him to wait 8 years. Then when he was 13 they could see each other again.

He didn't receive a response yet until maybe a day later. A note was slid under the barricade again and Hide read it. It said:

"Oh that's too bad... I was having fun with you...I guess I'll see you in 8 years

-Kaneki"

He smiled at this and put it in his pocket. Then he walked toward his room. He was still smiling and couldn't wait to see the other again. He turned to a fox just for the fun of it since he didn't have much to do and thought about how the other would like when he was 13. It seemed to far though.

Hide thought he would die.

\----

He survived luckily. 

It had finally been 8 years and he was finally 13. As he looked out of his room he saw the barricade was gone and he ran outside happily. Hoping to see the same white haired boy from 8 years ago.

Then as he was beggining to see a town he stopped and saw the back of the same white haired boy.

This was Kaneki. The Kaneki he knew from before but luckily he didn't notice the other was there. So he slowly crept from behind and hug tackled him. Kaneki who jumped at this and looked behind him a bit nervously had then settled down.

"Yo Kaneki! Its been a while"

"Yeah it has..."

"So um what happened these past 8 years?"

Kaneki looked at him smiling a bit. Hide immideatly knew that his happiness would return soon now that they had reunited.

\----

As Kaneki talked about what happened while Hide was gone he told him about what happened at his new school and stuff like that. He also told him about how he got a job and works part time there.

Hide though who didn't care really about stuff like this only looked at the other smiling. Only being happy that he was with his best friend in the world maybe universe actually.

But then he thought for a while, took a deep breath and asked

"Kaneki do you have any friends...?"

"Y-yeah why do you ask...?"

"Oh just wondering..."

He felt betrayed a bit but it had to happen. He knew Kaneki would get other friends.

"Hide"

"Yeah...?"

"Are you sad or rather...betrayed...?"


	3. So We Soared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can show you the world from above!"

"I sorta hate it ya know..."

"What do you mean Kaneki?"

"The fact they found out you were sneaking out at night..."

"Its no big deal..they would have found out eventually"

"Yeah I know but...I felt lonely without you..."

"Oh sorry"

 

Kaneki looked at him. With the serious face he gave when they were 5 but not the face where tears rolled down his cheeks. That face was now replaced by his serious one.

"Hide are you listening?"

"Huh oh yeah I am!"

This time Kaneki sighed and looked away for a bit.

"I want to leave here..."

"Why?!?"

"I hate it here..."

"I could show you what it looks like from above!"

"How...?"

"..you see...I'm a shape shifter Kaneki..."

"Your what?"

"A shape shifter!"

"Impossible..."

"I can show you!"

Hide quickly took the others hand and ran off with him. He transformed to a hawk and looked over at the wide eyed Kaneki and smiled. He turned back and walked over to him.

"I told you"

And after that the two were having a normal conversation.

\---

"Hey Hide..."

"?"

"Promise me to show me the whole world by air"

"I promise Kaneki"


End file.
